S.O.S. Dinobots
Synopsis Prologue In the aftermath of the clash between Megatron and Optimus Prime, the Autobots stand with their backs against the wall. With the power vacuum left behind by the clash between Megatron and Optimus Prime and with their hands full trying to protect the innocent humans, the Autobots are struggling to save themselves from disaster! Without Optimus Prime’s leadership and strength in the battle’s ensuing chaos, Grimlock believes it’s time for him to step up. As he charges into the battle, the Decepticons feel a chill of fear when they hear echoing over the battlefield: “Me Grimlock king!” The Dinobot’s limited intelligence but incredible strength make for an uncomfortable combination. Optimus considered shutting down the unpredictable Dinobots in the past before they could do harm to themselves or anyone else, but a sudden and devastating Decepticon attack forced him to reconsider. In the following battle the Dinobots proved that they are of immense value for the Autobots. Now the Autobots must call upon the might of the Dinobots once more, as only they can change the tide of their desperate battle. The Decepticons fear the Dinobots for good reasons. Even the powerful Devastator could not stand against the ferocity and sheer stubbornness of the Dinobots! Will the unpredictable Dinobots save the Autobots? Can the Dinobot’s tenacity bring down the Decepticons? Find out in this week’s Episode: “S.O.S. Dinobots!” Epilogue Due to a game error, epilogue wasn't shown correctly but it was found: "Me, Grimlock, kick butt." And that is exactly what the mighty Dinobot leader did. The Decepticons were no match for the primal rage of the Dinobots!" Participating in the episode 1) Select an unlocked campaign. 2) Clear all Battlefields by completing all Missions. 3) Battle the Battlefield's End Boss to unlock the next Battlefield or Campaign. 4) The higher the Mission, Battlefield and Campaign, the bigger the rewards. 5) Capture defeated Cards to earn more points and rewards. 6) Earn additional rewards through point rewards and leaderboard ranking. 7) For this Episode, cards that are evolving get a bigger Episode Battle Bonus! Playing special campaign After starting the Episode, you can access the Special Campaigns from the campaign select menu. There you must fight your way through a series of increasingly difficult battlefields and missions. You must defeat the final Boss in the last battlefield in order to unlock and progress to the next campaign. Mission battles You must engage every wave in order to progress; you cannot skip these battles. Regardless of the battle's result you will progress to the next wave, but you will not earn any Episode points and rewards if you lose. Battles consume Battle Cubes. Captures Every enemy you defeat can be captured. You must use a Energon Net or Energon Chain capture item for this. Successful captures reward you with the card, extra items and additional Episode point rewards. Raid Cards Swoop (3) Swoop (3) Weapon Sludge (3) Sludge (3) Weapon Slug (3) Slug (3) Weapon Grimlock (4) Grimlock (4) Weapon Reward Cards Rank Snarl (3) Snarl (3) Weapon Starscream (2) Starscream (2) Weapon Grimlock (2) Grimlock (2) Weapon Thundercracker (2) Thundercracker (2) Weapon Skywarp (2) Skywarp (2) Weapon Grimlock (1) Grimlock (1) Weapon Points Sunstorm (2) Weapon Skywarp (4) Weapon Thundercracker (5) Weapon Captures Waves Note: Locations are random. Bosses Starscream (1) Sunstorm (2) Skywarp (4) Thundercracker (5) Category:Campaign Events Category:September to Remember Events